Juste une démasquation et un pacte de chocogrenouille
by Elomande
Summary: Démasquation: terme employé lorsqu'un garçon faisant parti d'un groupe de crétin, qui de plus, sont des Poufsouffle, vous découvrent en train de crier haine et douleur envers votre propre maison. En somme, vous êtes tombés dans votre propre piège.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Cher Merlin, quand je disais que ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire, c'était une remarque pas un défi. Jour de la rentrée. D'abord, je suis arrivée en retard à cause de ma petite cousine, qui avait eu la brillante idée de préparer sa valise avant de partir. Et voilà qu'une plaie me tombe dessus, comme une bonne bouse de dragon. Suis-je maudite ? Oui, je suis maudite. Étonnant mais une qualité tout à fait normale lorsque l'on me connaissait bien ; vous savez, je suis ce genre de fille qui pense qu'elle aurait pu tomber bien plus bas, mais qui se rend compte qu'elle est déjà en train de se noyer dans une mare, avec au-dessus de sa tête, un éléphant menaçant de tomber. Pathétique, et voilà comment résumer ma vie.

Bien sûr, j'avais toujours eu le confort et la richesse, grâce à mes parents. Seule chose de bien qu'ils aient faite pour moi, de plus ceux-ci se plaignaient et avouaient –non sans mal- qu'ils étaient les plus pauvres sang-purs de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Ce qui était faux, car lorsque l'on posséder un manoir immense, un jardin de quatre hectares, dix domestique, quatre-cent robes pour ma mère et ma sœur, on avait du mal à croire ce gros mensonge. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne m'inclus-je pas dans le calcul me direz-vous ? Tout simplement car ma mère et ma sœur me détestaient. J'avoue que je me fichais pas mal de leur dire, mais c'était vrai. Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère me faire une longue embrassade, toujours une reproche vexante et un regard méprisant. La phrase la plus longue qu'elle m'est dite était juste un conseil des plus saugrenus :

« Poufsouffle sera à éviter, ne pense surtout pas aller à Gryffondor, Serdaigle n'est pas pour toi. Serpentard t'accueilleras, en tout cas tu feras en sorte d'y rentrer ».

Vous voyez le genre ? M'en étais-je plains ? Pff à qui donc ? Mon pauvre père, cet homme si bourru, au pied de ma chère mère. Absolument pas, qu'importe ! Je faisais avec, et je n'avais pas l'intention d'être coupée de vivre. Autant dire que ma famille n'était pas la plus aimable. Mais revenons à cette fameuse plaie que m'attribua ce bon vieux Merlin.

Le compartiment des préfets était plein à craquer, et j'étais écrasée de toute part, certains Serpentard me regardaient vivement et prétentieusement, d'autre, comme ce crétin de Malefoy, n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire, mater les jolies filles qui se poudraient le nez juste à ma droite. Bizarrement il était dans les nuages, comme si quelque chose le tracasser, j'espère que ce n'était pas le fait que Crabbe et Goyle soit en train de se disputer pour lui, ça serait vraiment fâcheux. Pauvre garçon!

Encore une chose que j'ai oublié de mentionner, je faisais partie de la garde reculée de ce blond. Même si tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient la certitude que j'étais à son cou, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil. La vérité c'était que je ne pouvais pas supporter Malefoy, le fait d'être dans son compartiment et en face de lui était comme ça, c'est tout. Mes parents m'avaient longuement expliqué qu'être liée d'une façon quelconque à un Malefoy m'aiderai à me trouver une place dans la société. Ben voyons ! Et bientôt ils pourront dire que je ne suis partie de rien, et que je suis arrivée à... pas grand-chose.

C'était la première fois que je restais avec lui avec autour de nous, autant de gens ; en général il m'invitait à prendre un thé en petit comité, et il faisait semblant que je n'existais pas et ça m'étais bien égal. Et je ne serais pas vraiment là si cette crétine de Parkinson n'avait pas renoncé à son poste de préfète juste à la dernière minute. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça! Je pouvais me venter d'être une très bonne actrice quand je le voulais. Ça ne marchait jamais quand je le souhaitais. Preuve qu'une fois de plus, Merlin n'étais pas avec moi. La voix du blond parvenait à me faire sortir de mes pensées.

-« Alors Walker ? On a plus de langue ? » Ricana-t-il d'une voix trainante. J'haussais un sourcil, je n'avais pas parlé de tout le trajet, alors pourquoi une telle moquerie. Décidément les blonds étaient vraiment des idiots avec un cerveau inférieur à la normal. Je ne dis rien sur les blondes, car entre nous, j'étais blonde. D'un blond délavé, rien à vois avec les blés. Mais ne nous égarons pas du sujet. Voyant que cela n'amusait pas du tout la galerie, je décrétais d'une voix normale.

-« J'allais sortir prendre l'air ». Je me levai difficilement du siège, laissant la place à une fille heureuse de se mettre devant Malefoy. Bonne chance ! Je refermai la porte en douceur, sans oublier de prendre ma besace avec toutes mes affaires, hors de question de revenir dans ce taudis. En plus de ça, nous étions bientôt arrivés à Poudlard. Je marchai rapidement jusqu'à une porte ouverte, et j'entrai dans une pièce. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, mais sans plus attendre, je passai ma tête par la fenêtre et je m'écriais, les larmes aux yeux :

-« IMBECILES ! Serpentard, pourris ! VOUS N'ETES QUE DES LARDS QUI N'ONT PAS DE CERVEAUX ! Laissez-moi mourir tranquille! »

-« Grillée » répondit tranquillement une voix masculine. Je fis volte-face, observant l'individu qui m'avait piégée ! Celui qui savait ! Ou pire, c'était peut-être un Serpentard, ou bien un membre de la clique de Potter me toiser de leurs regards supérieurs futurs sauveurs du monde hypocrites. Mais non, le garçon qui se trouvait devant moi, l'air tranquille était un Poufsouffle au regard rieur de mon âge dont j'étais sure d'avoir déjà vu quelque part...Bah, peu importe. C'était un Poufsouffle il ne pourrait certainement pas grand-chose contre moi, c'était de notoriété publique que les élèves appartenant à la maison du Blaireau n'étaient pas très malins et avec un peu de chance il n'aurait pas compris ce que je racontais.

-« Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'espionner les braves gens ! Rageai-je. D'ailleurs, t'es qui toi ?! »

Il balaya prestement les cheveux qui barraient son front et cachaient ses yeux, lui donnant un air sexy. Pas mon type.

-« Ernest Macmillan, pour te servir. On a cour de potion ensemble » rajouta-t-il en s'appuyant contre la porte. Ah... Voilà donc pourquoi je me rappelais vaguement de son visage.

-« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu cachais aussi bien ton jeu! Reprit-t-il, enthousiaste. Tout le monde pense que tu es réellement aux basques de Drago. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu t'obstine à traîner avec ce serpent si tu ne l'aime pas... »

Pour un Poufsouffle, il n'était peut-être pas si bête même si il parlait trop. Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour m'intimider, sans montrer aucune émotion je brandis ma baguette et la logea sous le menton de son interlocuteur en lui disant froidement :

-« Eh bien, Macmillan, fait bien attention à ta langue à l'avenir ou tu pourrais bien la perdre... » J'avoue bien me débrouiller lorsqu'il faut menacer, même malgré mon 1m60, c'est peut-être pour ça que le choixpeau m'a envoyée à Serpentard. Il ne se défendit même pas, continuant de sourire toujours aussi aisément.

Je m'éloignais en faisant voler ma robe derrière moi sans un regard en arrière. Bien sûr que tout le monde pensait que j'étais réellement au basque de Malefoy, c'était ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait, non? Cet Ernie pensait-il que j'avais vraiment le choix dans mes fréquentations? On voyait qu'il n'avait pas été élevé par mes parents... Les semaines passèrent et j'oubliais très vite cet incident, qui allait changer ma vie à jamais.

Le réveil sonna à huit heure du matin, je laissai les filles du dortoir se précipitaient dans les douches, préférant attendre quelques minutes de plus pour avoir à disposition toute la salle de bain à moi-seule. Je me rendormis, puis lorsque la désagréable sensation d'être en retard me vint en tête, je me levai précipitamment, et sans même prendre ma douche, je descendis dans la grande salle, remplie à cette heure. Merlin, pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas levée plutôt ?! Je marchais rapidement jusqu'à la table des verts et argents avant de prendre place sur un banc, le plus loin possible des greluches qu'étaient les groupies de Malefoy. Rien que d'entendre leur sujet de conversation, j'en avais la nausée. Mais qui aime parler de vernis et d'adresse de salon de coiffure dans ce monde ? En tout cas, pas moi.

Pendant que je mâchais lentement une pomme, j'écoutais attentivement les autres parlaient. Certains étaient impatients de se rendre au bal de noël organisé par Slughorn. Eh merde ! J'avais oublié ce fichu bal, et étant donné que je faisais partie de ses élèves de sixième année en potion, j'étais dans l'obligation de m'y rendre, et s'en discuter. Adieu ma soirée au lit... Mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'y aller, autant manger des grenouilles. On ne met pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes, parole de Serpent ! Et puis d'un point de vue externe, je détestais cette matière, j'avais beau être une brillante élève, j'en restais une adolescente égocentrique, se demandant à quoi l'école pouvait bien servir. Non mais sincèrement, je n'allais pas bien. Autant en finir et de jeter par une fenêtre, mais je n'aurais pas la conscience tranquille, et je deviendrais un fantôme, condamnée à supporter Mimi Geignarde. Hors de question ! Plutôt rester en vie.

La sonnerie avait retentit, et tous les élèves, ainsi que moi-même, nous précipitèrent vers les salles de classe. Bien sûr je traînai des pieds, si bien que je me fis bousculer par des brutes, sans cœur ni pitié par rapport à ma petite taille. Quel monde de chien et de cruauté ! Ne vous leurrez pas, j'aurais fait pareil. Direction les cachots, pour un cour de potion avec Slughorn. Quelle joie !

En attendant, je m'installais à ma place habituelle, patientant jusqu'à l'arrivée de ma voisine de potion, qui me laissais toujours faire le travail toute seule, il faudrait que je lui en glisse quelque mot histoire de ne pas me faire marcher sur les pieds. Malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne sais pas quel mot choisir, elle était absente. Un rhume de troll apparemment. J'allais devoir me débrouiller seule, ce qui n'étais pas contraignant puisque c'était mon quotidien. Et comme je le disais plus haut, il y avait un "malheureusement", puisque quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi. Je ne regardai même pas qui c'était, préférant suivre le cours d'une heure, étant donné que le professeur nous annonça qu'on ne ferait que de la théorie ce jour-là.

L'heure passa trop lentement à mon goût... Savez-vous que les cours de potion c'était chouette seulement lorsqu'il y avait de la pratique. On pouvait rire lorsqu'un de nos camarade faisait exploser son chaudron, dormir lorsque le prof ne nous voyez pas... Tous étaient à prendre sauf la théorie. Non car la liste des remèdes m'étais bien égale, et dans mon cas, même si quelqu'un se trouvait devant moi en pleine agonie, je m'en irais vite fait bien fait, sans me préoccuper de sa survie.

Ne me dites pas que je suis sadique, je suis une serpentard, c'est tout. Hum...Voilà donc pourquoi le choixpeau m'avait envoyé là-bas. Très intéressant.

Pour une fois, je pris le temps d'écrire toute la liste de matérielles qu'il fallait que je trouve avant la fin du mois prochain. Superbe, cela annonçait qu'il fallait que je me rendre à Pré-au-lard pour de maudites herbes ! Qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter cela ? Je sortis de mes pensées meurtrières envers Slughorn, lorsque quelqu'un me tapota discrètement l'épaule. Je me retournai vers l'individu, brun, assit à côté de moi. Un Poufsouffle, comme s'il y'en avait pas assez dans ce vaste monde !

-« Tu ne pourrais pas me passer ma plume qui est sous ton pied, s'il-te-plais? Je l'ai faite tomber, mais je ne peux pas le ramasser, je suis tombé de balais durant un entraînement, et j'ai le dos en compote » expliqua-t-il patiemment devant mon air interrogateur. Je ne sais pas si c'est par pur gentillesse, ou par faiblesse, mais ses yeux bleus eurent raison de ma pitié. Je me baissai pour atteindre sa plume, quand je me rappelai vaguement de quelque chose, et des mots vinrent en moi comme une averse. « Poufsouffle, brun, yeux bleus, voix amicale, sais-tout, mourir ! » Je me relevai à une vitesse fulgurante pour quelqu'un de ma taille, et je me cognai durement à la table. Sans faire attention à la douleur, je pointai du doigt mon voisin, tout en cherchant dans ma tête, son stupide nom.

-« Toi là ! Oui toi ! Euh... Hermes Macmian ! »

-«Ernest Macmillan » corrigea-t-il.

-« C'est pareil ! Balayai-je d'une main. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, et à côté de moi ?! »

-« MADEMOISELLE WALKER ! Je ne vous dérange pas peut-être ? S'écria la voix grave de notre professeur de potion, qui avait accouru, alerté par mes cris. Je me retournai vers le grand homme, son visage était encore plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire. Il me toisait d'un regard sévère rempli d'éclairs, et je n'allais pas tarder à en payer les foudres, quand ce crétin de Poufsouffle à ma gauche, prit la parole d'une voix assurée et calme :

-« Monsieur, miss Walker, ne se sent pas bien et c'est pourquoi elle m'a ordonné en criant, de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie » mentit-il. Je ne compris pas tellement ce qui se passa, mais le visage du professeur prit une expression plus douce, et il nous pria, à lui et à moi j'entends, de nous rendre à l'infirmerie au plus vite. Je pris mes affaires, heureuse de pouvoir loupé les vingt minutes restantes, jusqu'à que Slughorn me rappelle que Macmillan devait m'accompagnait:« Merlin me détestait, et j'avais dû être vraiment dégueulasse dans une vie antérieure, pour subir ça ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Un jour, on m'avait dit que l'un des garçons les plus appréciés des Serpentard viendrait me voir et me demander, non, me supplier, de passer juste une nuit avec moi. Mais comme cela faisait déjà six années que j'attendais, je pouvais encore patienter, de plus, je n'avais pas le physique de l'emploi, ni le caractère qui va avec. Et cela datait de ma première année. Mais, si la fille qui m'avait sorti ça m'aurait annoncée que ce n'était pas un Serpentard mais un Poufsouffle je ne me serais pas empêcher d'éclater de rire, en envoyant tous les postillons sur sa jolie figure. Une très belle fille en y repensant, mais revenons à nos moutons.

Non, Ernie Macmillan ne m'avait pas suppliée de coucher avec lui, et que Merlin l'en garde ! Car jamais, je dis bien jamais ! Je ne le laisserais m'approcher de deux millimètres….

Oublier ce que je viens de dire, car nous étions tous les deux en train de marcher silencieusement dans les couloirs, côte à côte, vu l'étroitesse des lieux. Nous n'échangeâmes aucuns mots, ce qui m'allais très bien, je n'avais pas la patience à écouter débattre un satané Poufsouffle, qui savait le plus gros de mes secrets, je le rappelle pour ceux qui auraient oublié mon problème : Macmillan m'avait surprise en pleine libération conscientielle envers ma propre maison. En gros, il avait la certitude que je haïssais les Serpentards, en autre, j'étais dans la plus noire des merdes, car il avait un certain pouvoir sur moi, même s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'en servir, heureusement, il ne manquait plus que ça dans ma vie trépignante. Il dû en avoir assez de ce silence, qui rendait la tension lourde et électrique, (ce qui, entre nous, m'allait très bien) puisqu'il se racla la gorge, signe qu'il allait parler et qu'il exiger mon attention. Je n'allais tout de même pas me tourner vers lui et lui lancer un regard « vas-y minou, raconte-moi ton histoire », je le laissai mariner et lorsqu'au troisième raclement de gorge il vit que je me fichais éperdument de lui, il lança :

-«Ca ne te gênerais pas de te tourner vers moi ! »

-« Pourquoi ? Tu veux me parler ? J'avais plutôt l'horrible impression que tu avais attrapé une toux extrêmement désagréable» répondis-je d'une façon neutre, en me retournant vers lui.

-« N'oublies pas que je sais qui tu es vraiment » insista-t-il tout sourire, avec ses dents dignes des plus célèbres marques de dentifrices moldus. Je levai les yeux au ciel et continuais à marcher, le devançant de plusieurs pas.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterais de toute façon ? Tu es un Poufsouffle, pas un Serpentard, ce sont eux qui font ça » C'est moi qui ferais ça, pas lui.

-« Tu te trompes, toute ma famille est passée par Serpentard, je suis l'exception à la règle, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas un peu reçu de ce caractère spécifiquement héréditaire. D'ailleurs je pourrais le dire à tes parents, ils seraient, je suppose, très déçus » ajouta-t-il. Je me suis arrêtée si subitement, qu'il se cogna contre mon dos, évitant tout juste de m'envoyer par terre.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fou Walker? Tu aurais pu me prévenir, au lieu de t'arrêter soudainement » s'indigna le brun en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-« Non. » Le mot étant sorti tout seul, il haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi je répondais par un « non, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir ».

-« Non, quoi ? » demanda-t-il toujours avec ce satané sourire. J'avais envie de lui mettre un poing dans la figure tellement c'était évident de là où je voulais en venir. Je le plaquai brutalement contre le mur du couloir, ne vous leurrez pas, je n'y suis parvenue que grâce à l'effet de surprise, j'étais tellement petite et fine que je ne trouvais de la force sur aucune partie physique et visible de mon anatomie. Qui as-dit que la nature nous faisait cadeau de notre apparence ? Dans mon cas, je pense que c'était dans le seul but que je meure en tombant des escaliers.

-« Non, tu ne diras rien à mes parents ! Tu entends Macmillan? Jamais. Ça se voit que les tiens ne sont pas des sang-purs avec des traditions idiotes ! » M'écriais-je. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et les serra très fort, une douleur sourde arrivait petit à petit et j'étais sure que j'étais prête pour de longs jours de courbatues (merci, moi qui avait arrêté le sport !). J'eu enfin remarqué que son expression se fit beaucoup plus sérieuse, et même si je pris soudainement peur, je voyais clairement des éclairs dans son regard grisâtre, comme si une tempête se déchaînée d'un seul coup.

-« Tu ne sais pas non plus qui sont mes parents Walker. Et tu te trompes, les Macmillan sont des sang-purs, tout comme toi, et je le suis aussi. » M'apprit-il. J'en eu un choc, et moi qui n'avais pas encore deviné, même lorsqu'il a dit que toute sa famille était à Serpentard. Idiote. Je me détachai de lui, et le regarda hautainement malgré ma taille deux fois plus petite que la sienne.

-« Donc je peux très bien me plaindre à tes parents aussi ! Ripostai-je. Puis, de toute façon, personne ne croira un Poufsouffle qui affirme qu'un serpent dit du mal d'un autre serpent, surtout en ces temps. » Je m'arrêtais une seconde, en pleine réflexion. « Poufsouffle hein? Et tes parents ne t'ont pas renié ? » Pouffais-je.

-« Non, c'est moi qui ai choisi de partir. Etre un sang-pur ne m'intéresse pas » avoua-t-il froidement. Et de ce pas, Macmillan partit dans l'autre sens du couloir, en retournant, certainement en cours. Vraiment intéressant. Comme ça, il avait choisi Poufsouffle dans le but de décevoir ses parents, évidemment, après ça, il est partit de chez lui. Je dois dire qu'il avait un certain courage, un courage que j'aurais voulu acquérir. Mais on ne met pas la charrue avec les hyppogriffes. Je n'avais pas de courage, et je faisais avec, tout naturellement, advienne que pourra. Je suis à Serpentard après tout. Je pris l'ultime décision de ne pas aller à l'infirmerie. Je n'avais rien, et si Pomfresh s'en apercevait, ce qui allait arriver, elle m'aurait renvoyée vite fait bien fait en classe. J'irais donc me reposer dans la salle commune, ou plutôt dans mon dortoir, en priant Merlin de me garder saine et sauve si mes crétines de camarades de dortoir étaient là-bas parlant de robes et de vernis. A vomir !

Je marchai rapidement et descendit deux à deux les escaliers, quand je sentis des personnes m'attrapaient le bras et me pousser dans un coin. Mon cœur battit à tout rompre, et je me demandais si c'était encore à cause de Merlin que je me trouvais dans cette situation si désagréable. Allons bon ! Croiser Macmillan et maintenant me faire enlever. Mais qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait ?! Je me détendis en reconnaissant l'une de mes ravisseurs, Anna Pastors, meilleure amie de ma sœur. Une autruche si vous voulez mon avis, rien qu'un petit chien sous ses ordres. Attendez, stop ! Ma sœur ? Mais pourquoi envoyait-elle ses sbires à ma poursuite ?

-« Vous allez me lâchez, bordel ! » Voyant que je me débattais comme une furie, elles resserraient leurs étreintes, et je fus saucissonner de toutes parts. Génial, vraiment génial. La vie est injuste… Elles me lâchèrent sur une chaise, et j'en profitais pour me masser les fesses, Dumbledore devrait les changer, ça rendrais service à tout le monde.

-« Bonjour Dhone... » Fit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-« Ravie de te voir toujours donner de très bons ordres à tes greluches, Mona. Et je ne te souhaite pas le bonjour, car tu viens de pourrir ma soirée » ronchonnais-je en admirant ses longs cheveux bruns, que je n'avais pas hérités, et son caractère qu'heureusement je n'avais pas hérité non plus. C'était le digne portrait de ma mère et personne ne savait de qui je tenais cette maudite couleur jaune, en tout cas dans la famille, nous avions tous les yeux bleus.

-« Je viens te remettre une lettre de maman » cracha-t-elle en me jetant à la figure, une enveloppe blanche ou figurait notre insigne, un poisson sortant d'un casque. Très poétique. Pourquoi n'avoir pas choisi un hippopotame sortant de l'eau, ça reviendrais au même, et ça donnerai la fervente image que j'ai du caractère merdique de maman.

-« Mère aurais-pu me l'envoyer ! » m'indignais-je, en la regardant furieusement.

-« Elle a préféré me la remettre en main propre pour que je te la transmette. Maintenant lis ! » Ordonna-t-elle de sa voix cruelle. En temps normal je n'aurais jamais touché cette lettre, surtout si ma sœur n'avait pas été là, mais comme elle était debout devant moi, les bras croisés, elle pouvait facilement rapporter à nos parents que je n'avais pas lu cette fichue lettre. D'un mouvement paresseux, je déchirais lentement l'enveloppe, tout en lui jetant des coups d'œil outrés à celle-ci. Je reconnus l'écriture distinguée et italique de ma mère, et le parchemin couleur crème.

« _Dhonéria_… » Pff même pas un « chère », juste mon prénom.

_« Je te rappelle que ton devoir est de te lier avec le fils des Malefoy, Drago. Il va falloir que tu mettes de côté des enfantillages et que tu fasses honneur à ton rang. Ton père et moi avons eu la bonté de t'offrir un très bel avenir, ne gâche pas tous nos efforts, ou tu regretteras amèrement ta faute. Je veux que tu te rendes au bal avec lui, c'est un ordre qui ne nécessite aucune réponse rhétorique. Salut ma chère Monaxia de ma part. Aucune erreur, je te préviens, et n'oublies pas : Toujours pur. _

_Ta mère, Rhéasilvia Orianna Walker. _»

Je me contentai de faire les gros yeux ! Décidément cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus pire ! Maintenant, je devais me rendre au bal avec ce crétin de Malefoy, ô quelle joie, quel bonheur ! J'en pleure. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je m'aperçus que tout le petit groupe avait pris leur jambe à leur cou, me laissant seule dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire à Mona, que mère la saluait.

Je scrutais les moindres parcelles de pierre, et je remarquais la grande fenêtre qui surplombait la salle, donnant à son ambiance lugubre et peu chaleureuse, un peu de lumière. Je soupirais et me levais de la chaise avant de m'y approcher, dans l'espoir de voir une magnifique vue à couper le souffle de chimpanzés dénués de cerveau…un peu comme Macmillan. D'ailleurs pourquoi son nom revenait d'un coup ? J'avais l'impression que mon esprit tentais de me dire qu'il y'avait un gros danger, il ne fallait plus que je l'approche où mes parents allaient faire une crise pour du pudding ! Et Merlin sait, pardon, Merlin est un pauvre vieux bouché dénué de sentiment, alors je dirais que moi seule sais que mes parents seraient capable de l'enfermer à Azkaban. Autant ne pas tenter la mort tout de suite, phrase typiquement habituelle dans mon langage, qui allait surtout dans la partie « survie » de ma tête.

Je me perdais à contempler le paysage enchanteresse qu'était les environs de Poudlard, avec son lac et ses montagnes. Cette école était magique, je l'en remerciais juste de m'avoir fait découvrir autre chose que ma vie au manoir. Soudain, des flocons de neige se mirent à tomber lentement en tourbillonnant devant mes yeux me rappelant qu'aujourd'hui c'était enfin les vacances de noël, et j'eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir en attraper un, oubliant qu'une vitre me séparait du monde extérieur. Résultat, je cognai durement ma main au verre froid, et je lâchai un petit cri de douleur. Putain ! Il fallait que ce cauchemar cesse, et je ne voulais pas sortir avec Malefoy, plutôt mourir, que de l'embrasser, de lui parler, et rien que de le voir, j'avais une envie de gerber mon petit déjeuner.

Décidant qu'il était temps que je mette à profit un plan, je pris le reste de mes affaires, et sans plus attendre qu'une nouvelle tragédie me pourrisse encore plus ma satanée journée, je mis les voiles vers la bibliothèque. Havre de paix pour les intellos, pour moi, havre de paix seulement lorsque l'heure était grave et que l'alarme avait sonnée. Je détestais ce lieu autant que je détestais ma sœur et sa congrégation de garces de Poudlard. Je ne mettais jamais les pieds à l'intérieur, sauf en cas d'exception majeure et apocalyptique. Et comme je le disais plus haut, l'heure était grave, si mes parents voulaient la guerre, ils l'auraient, alors autant préparer les armes.

Je m'installais sur une petite table libre et isolée. Vous-ai-je déjà dis que j'étais agoraphobe ? La population je n'aimais pas ça, une horreur que de partager ma chambre avec cinq folles, alors je ne vous raconte pas mon état psychologique, lorsqu'il fallait parler à une centaine d'élèves. Pour arroser le tout, j'étais aussi préfète. Tout comme Malefoy. Je creusais ma tête, pour trouver une solution à mon gros problème. J'en arrivais à la conclusion que la seule façon de me débarrasser du blond c'était de lui dire la vérité sur la haine que je lui portais et sur le fait que s'il ne voulait plus dire à ses maudits parents de me laisser tranquille, je le renverrais chier jusqu'à qu'il se lasse et sort avec cette crétine de Parkinson. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte, mais mon avenir était en jeu et faisant preuve de bonne foi, je dirais que l'avenir de Malefoy aussi. Bon sang ! Oublions Malefoy, je faisais ça pour moi, pour personne d'autre.

Une aide s'imposait, et on ne faisait pas une guerre sans soldat. Petit problème : qui accepterait de se batte à mes côtés ? Personne évidemment. C'est en pensant ceci, qu'une fille aux longs cheveux blonds passa devant moi, en laissant sur son passage une horrible odeur de lys et de rose. Je déteste le parfum, surtout celui qui me rappelle l'histoire d'une amitié fichue en l'air à cause d'une famille, qui ne voulait pas qu'une fille sang-pur traîne avec une autre fille sang-pur, qui n'aurait pas intégrée Serpentard. Car celle que je venais d'apercevoir avait été ma meilleure amie pendant mes années d'enfance, jusqu'à notre entrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Notre relation avait commencé à se dégrader en première année, lorsqu'au lieu de rentrer à Serpentard, elle avait été répartie à Poufsouffle. Je n'avais pas été en colère, mais lorsque ma mère l'eu apprit, elle m'envoya une lettre, dont le seul but était de m'interdire de la revoir. Alors oui, en bonne fille que j'étais, je lui avais obéi. Et j'avais perdu le plus beau des trésors, car oui, Hannah Abbot était un pur joyau et je l'avais jeté dans de l'eau, pour ne plus la revoir. Mais les temps avaient changés, j'avais changé, je pris mon courage à deux mains, puis je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma propre mort.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

-« Abbot ? C'est quoi cette expression lubrique sur ton visage ? Je sais que tu n'es pas particulièrement contente de me revoir, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Et en tant que cousine, je te pris d'accepter de venir à mon secours. »

Vous, c'est-à dire les lecteurs, êtes surement ébahis pas mon acte héroïque. J'ai eu l'obligeance et non le choix d'aller lui demander, enfin, de l'implorer de m'aider. Quoi ? Je sais, c'est pathétique. Quoi encore ? Ah oui, les Abbot étaient des lointains parents de ma très chère mère, en autre cela faisait d'elle ma cousine éloignée au cinquième degré. En parlant de température, pourquoi diantre neigeait-il ?!

-« Noël. » Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'était cette saison. Mais là n'était pas la question, puisqu'une blondinette (c'est de famille maintenant ?) venait de me parler de Noël ! (D'un point de vu externe et optimiste, oui c'était bientôt Noël).

-« Pardon ? » fis-je ne comprenant pas la situation. Pourquoi parler-t-elle de cette fête maudite, alors que je lui demander d'être mon héroïne ? Je pensais que les Poufsouffle étaient gentils et d'une bonté humaine exceptionnelle. Grande déception…

-« Tu te rends compte du moment ? Explosa-t-elle. (Nouvel air ahuri de ma part). Tu as mis, six ans pour avoir le cran de venir me voir ?! Six ans que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole ? Tu te fous de moi Walker ? »

-« Non mais pas du tout ! » dis-je en me défendant, même si le contraire était à désirer, et cette idiote partait déjà loin de moi. Préférant la voir revenir, je suivis ma citation préférée à la lettre : « Aux grands maux les grands moyens » :

-« Tu ne comprends rien de toute façon ! Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? Tu penses vraiment que je n'avais plus envie de te revoir ? Enfaite tu ne comprends absolument pas ! Hannah, tu n'as pas mes parents, pauvre cruche ! » J'avais complètement oublié que nous étions dans une bibliothèque, où le mot magique était « silence ». Bien sûr, comme vous vous en doutez, Mrs. Pince, n'attendit pas quelque seconde de plus pour nous mettre à la porte, vite fait bien fait.

-« Je suis préfète ! » Essayais-je de dire lorsque la vieille femme referma les portes. Démontée, aigrie, et vexée, je pris mon sac et partit loin, très loin de ces maudites portes. Au diable cette situation, au diable cette guerre, et au diable Hannah Abbot. Surtout cette fille, et il était normal qu'elle ne veuille plus me revoir, après tout j'étais une Serpentard horriblement machiavélique et qui aimait ce petit côté qui la caractériser. Puis de toute façon, elle ne m'aurait jamais aidée…

-« Walker ! Attends-moi ! » S'écria sa voix, loin derrière moi. Elle me rattrapa en deux enjambées, la nature ne m'a pas fait de cadeau. En plus d'être démontée, aigrie et vexée j'étais petite et moche Ô quelle douce humiliation. Merlin prend moi dans ta bonté, et laisse-moi mourir dans d'infimes souffrances, je le vivrais bien, euh…enfin je mourrai convenablement.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Abbot ? Tu es venue te moquer de moi ou tes nouvelles résolutions familiales ont repris le dessus ? » Cinglais-je sans un regard vers elle.

-« Pas du tout, je viens t'aider à te racheter. » Je pris le temps de m'immobiliser, et elle se cogna à moi avec un tel fracas qu'elle nous envoya à terre, sur le sol froid et sal. JOURNEE MERDIQUE. Ce qui me rappelais vaguement la scène de toute à l'heure avec ce crétin de Macmillan. Je frottais le peu de parties qui avaient été touchées durant la collision de ma divine personne contre la grande blonde qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer dans sa barbe que j'étais une grognasse qui ne pouvait pas prévenir avant de s'arrêter. Exactement comme Macmillan. La ressemblance de caractère était troublante, si bien que je me demandais si les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas tous des gens clonés et avec la même débilité profonde bien ancrée dans leur face de blaireau. Je les maudits, c'est tout.

-« Tu peux répéter ? » demandai-je lentement.

-« Tu ne peux pas prévenir saleté ? » répéta-t-elle levant un sourcil devant ma demande trop brusque pour elle.

-« Pas ça, avant ! »

-« Euh…Je viens t'aider à te racheter ? ». Bingo ! Je crois que l'affaire était dans la poche, c'était mal connaitre Hannah Abbot qui comprit vite la situation avant de me prendre par les épaules et de me murmurer :

-« Pour toi, ça va être très dur, si tu penses que c'est facile que j'accorde mon aide à tout bout de champs, je te préviens que ce n'est pas vrai. Jamais je n'oublierais que tu m'as laissée toute seule pendant six ans, jamais. Et de toute façon, le pardon est un acte plus noble que la vengeance.»

Je déglutis face à ses dires, heureusement que je n'étais pas son ennemie numéro 1, je crains que si ça avait été le cas, je reposerais en paix. J'essayais de lui faire passer toute ma reconnaissance dans mon regard et celle-ci mit quelque temps avant de comprendre et elle me sourit gentiment.

-« Explique-moi ton problème Dhone » S'adoucit-elle. Tout en cherchant un endroit calme pour parler, Hannah m'emmena près d'une salle de classe vide devant laquelle nous nous assîmes tranquillement.

-« Disons que mes parents veulent à tout prix me caser avec ce crétin de Malefoy » Résumais-je brièvement. Je n'avais pas envie d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre qui se reportait soit à lui, soit à moi.

-« Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy ? Par Merlin ! Dhone, ma pauvre, je te plains ». Pas autant que je me plains, si je pouvais, je remonterais dans le temps et ferais en sorte que mes parents ne se rencontrent jamais, ou ne soient pas promu à s'épouser, comme ça je ne serais pas née. Peut-être avec un peu de chance serai-je née dans une famille plus agréable à vivre ?

-« Ne prononce pas son nom »Menaçais-je. « Et le pire c'est que je dois me rendre au bal avec ce crétin, ce débile fini ! Bon d'accord, avouons qu'il est très beau, qu'il est bon dans beaucoup de matières... mais, mais ! Enfin, il est blond ! Et tout le monde sait que dans un couple parfait, il faut que l'un soit blond et l'autre brun ! » Hannah explosa de rire.

-« SI ce n'était que ça » Ria-t-elle, « enfin, ce n'est pas un argument valide pour tes parents ». Vas-y, enfonce le couteau dans la plaie, ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Franchement autant choisir la noyade, je pourrais me faire hara-kiri mon sens de l'honneur ne sera pas bafoué au moins. Espérons-le.

-« Il faut que je trouve un plan » Minaudai-je.

-« Un bon plan ! » Ajouta ma cousine. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, c'était le moment de se mettre au travail pour déjouer les plans sadiques de ma mère, et avec deux cerveaux ça serait plus rapide. C'est ce que je croyais, mais au bout d'une demi-heure, aucune de nous deux n'avait trouvé de solution plausible. Mais je restais confiante comme quoi le suicide ou le meurtre de certaine personne, et de moi en l'occurrence était ma seule chance de vivre ma vie sans décisions prises par mes paternels.

-« Ecoute, j'ai une idée ! » Je vis Hannah tendre les bras en l'air comme si elle avait été frappée par une illumination, ou qu'une voix s'était introduite en elle pour lui murmurer la réponse à mes supplices. Tant qu'elle ne se prenait pas pour Jeanne d'Arc tout allait pour le mieux.

-« Je t'écoute. »

-« Tu vas devoir y'aller avec un autre cavalier, au sang plus prestigieux que Malefoy pour te faire bien voir de ta mère » Répondit la Poufsouffle d'un air confiant. C'est pas mignon ? Etant donné que j'avais tout pour plaire à un garçon –je parle bien entendu, de mes cheveux ondulants opulents, de mes yeux de chats et de ma taille de mannequin- je la fixais d'un regard ébahit.

-« Mais t'en fait pas ! On va trouver quelqu'un qui veuille de toi ! » Encore plus rassurant... « qui veuille de moi »…ouai, on va devoir chercher quoi ! (mais alors bien loin, très loin de Poudlard).

-« Debout ! »Ordonna-t-elle. J'allais répliquer mais elle prit ma main et me tira pour me remettre sur pied, comme une brutasse qu'elle était. Je te maudis Abbot ! Je ne pus même pas sortir le fond de ma pensée qu'elle m'emmenait je ne sais où, dans des couloirs qui descendaient directement vers les cuisines du château. Avait-elle faim ? Il n'était que dix-neuf heure, nous aurions eu le temps de nous rendre à la Grande Salle pour manger un bout. Quoi que de voir la tête des Serpentards m'horrifiais trop et je me disais qu'il valait mieux prendre son pain à midi pour des quelconque provisions du soir. Voyez-vous nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une guerre, surtout depuis que Vous-savez-qui a été déclaré vivant. A la grande de joie de certains Mangemorts. Je ne partageais pas le même enthousiasme.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Soupirais-je quand Hannah s'arrêta devant un tas de tonneau, presque plus grand que moi. Elle positionna sa poignée de main sur le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée et elle tapa au rythme de « Helga Poufsouffle ». Deux secondes après, les tonneaux roulèrent vers la droite laissant apercevoir une porte dorée où il était écrit : « Vous entrez dans la tanière des Loyaux et Travailleurs Poufsouffle ». Ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte où elle voulait en venir malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de me défiler que la blonde me poussa directement à l'intérieur, aucun moyen de faire demi-tour !

-« Satanée blaireau ! Tu m'as entrainée ici pour m'humilier, c'est ça ! » M'écriai-je comme une taré.

-« Exactement, et si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, libre à toi de t'en aller » Sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. Je rageais en la regardant me menait en bateau. SI un Serpentard me voyait ici, je serais la risée de ma maison. Advienne que pourra, et puis, aucun vert et argent n'était ici.

J'observai la salle commune des blaireaux. Décidément, celle de Serpentard avait été décorée par un homme de Cro-Magnon, en effet celle-ci était beaucoup moins accueillante et chaleureuse. La tapisserie était marron, accompagnée de motif de différentes fleurs en or. Des plantes étaient accrochées un peu partout, et malgré le fait qu'on se situait au sous-sol, des fenêtres encadraient la pièce de forme ronde. Il y'avait une table au milieu avec un mot scotché : « Quelqu'un a perdu sa plume-correctrice hier, la voici, merci de la rendre à son possesseur si vous savez à qui elle appartient Merci ». De plus, trois portes nous faisaient face.

-« La première est celle qui mène au salon et à la cuisine du dortoir, il y a une mésaline qui mène aux dortoirs des filles et des garçons. La deuxième porte mène à la serre privée et la troisième porte ne s'ouvre pas. » La première chose que je me suis dite, c'est comment se faisait-il qu'ils étaient aussi privilégiés, avec une serre et une cuisine en plus ! Ouai je n'avais pas de serre pour élever mes serpents ! Je choisis de poser une question plus utile :

-« Comment ça se fait que la troisième porte ne s'ouvre pas ? »

-« Personne n'est arrivé à l'ouvrir, même pas Dumbledore » M'expliqua Hannah, comme si elle s'était attendu à cette question, décidément, elle me connaissait un peu plus que je ne le pensais. Mais si quelqu'un me voyait ici, je serais surement dénoncée et malgré mon statut de préfète j'écoperai de trois heures de retenue avec Rusard... Non merci ! Autant mourir dignement et si possible, sans cet homme. Rien que de le voir caresser son chat, me faisait flipper et je repensais à des serial-killer en liberté. Non sérieusement, ce type est flippant !

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Walker, il n'y a personne pour le moment » Rassura-t-elle. Et elle ouvra la première porte. Au début j'ai bien faillit la croire, mais quand j'ai vu les quatre têtes se tournaient vers nous, je lui lançais un regard accusateur.

-« Ah ouai, personne hein ? » Ironisais-je.

-« Tiens Hannah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Walker ? »

-« Pour ta gouverne Macmillan, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! » Me défendis-je en me plaçant derrière Hannah. Depuis son dos, je vis qu'il était en présence de trois de ses meilleurs amis : Renathan Jones, Hendrick Williams et Joshua Stand.

-« J'aide Dhone dans sa libération de Malefoy » Génial, elle avait osé. J'aurais voulu tomber dans un trou pour ne pas à avoir à supporter leur visage d'incrédulité total, mélangé avec une curiosité trop importante à mon goût. Hannah s'avança vers eux et elle prit une chaise avant de s'assoir à leur table. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, voyant que j'étais toujours immobile devant eux avant de me dire de venir poser mes fesses près d'elle. Je n'en avais aucune envie, pourtant c'est que je fis.

C'est comme ça que, callée entre Joshua et Hannah, je l'écoutais –comme tous les autres d'ailleurs- raconter à qui voulait l'entendre, mon énorme problème. Vraiment intéressant, j'étais rouge de honte ou de colère, je ne saurais pas choisir. Je remarquai que Macmillan me regardait du coin de l'œil, juste pour s'assurer si je n'allais pas me transformer en Hulk et tout détruire sur mon passage. Idée tentante, mais je ne supporterais pas le fait d'être une grosse bête verte avec des vêtements tous déchirés sur mon corps.

-« Et depuis une heure nous essayons de trouver une solution ! » Termina la blonde en me considérant comme un microbe qu'il fallait à tout prix exterminer pour éviter la contamination de toute une population. Merci Hannah. Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, faisons gaffe, parfois à trop s'aimer, on ne contrôle plus la passion et ça se fini irréductiblement par un meurtre.

-« Bon ça suffit, je me barre » Maugréai-je en me levant, mais d'un commun accord, Hannah et Joshua me prirent chacun par un bras et me tirèrent sur ma chaise, pour faire en sorte que je ne puisse pas m'échapper.

-« Bordel, mais c'est quoi votre problème ! » M'écriai-je hors de moi. Je cherchais ma baguette et me rendit compte qu'elle avait disparu. « Merde ». Je me mis à quatre pattes devant ces crétins qui m'observaient surpris. A vrai, je me fichais éperdument d'être ridicule dans cette position, mais si je ne la retrouver pas vite, je ferais un infarctus.

-« Tu cherches quelque chose Dhone ? » Interrogea Hannah d'une voix confuse.

-« Je crois qu'elle cherche sa baguette » Pouffa Macmillan. Cela me mit la puce à l'oreille et je mis un temps pour me relever, faisant en sorte de donne l'impression qu'un détraqueur sortait soudainement d'une eau sombre avant de se planter devant lui. Ce que pensa le Poufsouffle de mon manège ? Il éclata d'un rire qui atteint la majorité de la table, le un pour cent étant Hannah.

-« C'est le dernier match que t'a perdu qui te fait rire Macmillan ? »

-« Mais certainement » Approuva celui-ci en hochant la tête. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je reprit ma baguette en claquant des doigts et en formulant un « accio » que personne n'entendit, et elle vint quitter la main de Macmillan pour se poser dans la mienne. J'eu un petit sourire quand ils furent surpris de ma magie, sauf peut-être le crétin qui sourit ironiquement, comme s'il savait déjà le faire. C'est ça. Je pris mes affaires et partit sans attendre une seconde de plus ! Bien sûr, j'aurais dû me douter qu'Hannah allait me courir après.

-« Attend Dhone ! C'était seulement pour détendre l'atmosphère ! » Je continuais à avancer. Elle me rattrapa et se mit à ma hauteur.

-« Ce n'était pas drôle ! » Réussis-je à articuler en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle m'arrêta en prenant doucement ma main. Je me détachais d'elle, je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit lui prendre la main. C'était une Poufsouffle ! Elle ne s'en plaignit pas, ni ne me le reprocha.

-« Ecoute, nous allons régler ton problème. Rendez-vous demain dans le Hall, à 9 heures, je ne veux pas de retard non valable. Habit-toi chaudement » Recommanda-t-elle. Puis elle partit, me laissant en plan. Mais c'est ça, comme si j'allais me pointais, un samedi matin à cette heure si matinale ! Elle rêvait cette pauvre petite !


End file.
